


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by lillyanthea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Christmas, Domestic Avengers, Kid!Fic, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov loves her babies, Superfamily (Marvel), Toddler Peter, peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyanthea/pseuds/lillyanthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha prepares Christmas presents for her family with the help of Steve and Tony's son, Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Natasha stands over the stove, decked in an apron, rubber gloves and a Christmassy elf hat, glaring intently at a pot of green... stuff...  
Smelly, green stuff.  
"You know there's that saying about pots watching and things boiling?" Tony says as he swans into the kitchen to get himself and Peter some orange juice.  
"A watched pot never boils" she mumbles, still glaring.  
Peter pipes up from the lounge room "She's been a-mumblin' all mornin' and she saids she's darin' it not to boil!"  
"Well, if there's one thing I know about this lady, it's never go in against auntie Tasha when death is on the line!" Tony shoots her a curious look and wanders over to the stove, only to be forcibly removed. "Hey!" He splutters as Natasha removes him. "This is my home, you know - ow! Technically _my_ kitchen!"  
A few of the other Avengers wander by and try to sneak a glance but she defends her territory and within an hour she has disappeared from the kitchen, all evidence (and stench) gone.

The next day she stands in the kitchen again with an even bigger pot and hisses every time someone enters a 5 foot radius. Except Peter, who sits on the counter next to the stove and giggles when she hisses (and helps).  
"Now close your eyes, Peter." He dutifully covers his eyes with the palms of his hands and listens as Auntie Tash scrapes the lid off the pot, releasing a wave of smelly air. "Yuck!" "Mm, smelly isn't it?" She peers into the pot, stirring gently. Peter giggles, "Smelly like you!" Natasha gasps dramatically, and subjects him to tickle torture. During dinner, the team all tries to guess what she's cooking up. Natasha smiles as their accusations get more and more ridiculous. 

Come Christmas morning Peter has made his 5am rounds and dragged everyone into the spacious lounge room to sit at the foot of the glistening tree. Thor and Clint are both weirdly hyper and excited, and even Natasha bounces a little on her knees.

She passes out lumpy parcels to everyone, with strict “You have to open them at the same time” instructions. She gives them a countdown and Peter is practically vibrating with excitement.  
They all rip into their presents.  
Tony squeals when he sees his, and tries to pass it off as Clint who openly squeals with excitement. Steve gives a chuckle and Thor is confused at first, but when someone explains what they are, he beams. Bruce smiles and maybe hugs his to his chest a little bit. Peter leaps at Natasha and gives her a big, smacking kiss on the cheek yelling about how "it's the best ever" and "thank you" and "How did you know I asked Santa?!" and "I love you Untie Tashie!"

They’re tutus. Natasha had bought six white tutus and spent her hours commandeering the kitchen to dye them various colours. Thor has a tie-dye rainbow one which he absolutely adores, Bruce has a soft sunshine yellow, Steve has pale blue to match his eyes, Petey has a soft green one and Clint (the diva) has a hot pink one which turns to purple down the bottom. Tony (also a diva) has a similar one in red and gold-ish yellow.  
So the Avengers don their tutus and spend the rest of Christmas day twirling and flouncing about the tower.

***

Natasha wakes up on boxing day later than she normally does, what with staying up late last night with the team (and their tutus) to watch old Christmas movies.  
So she heads down to the kitchen at 8:00 to find a Very Serious Peter and Clint still in their pj's, sitting in the hallway and blocking her path.  
“Untie Tasha!” Peter proclaims. “You arned allowed into th’ kitchen b’cause we’re doin’ a secret stuff.”  
She grins at Peter’s little pout and his hands on his hips. She turns her grin to Clint, lowering her voice a little dangerously.  
“You know if Untie Tasha doesn’t get her coffee things are going to get messy.”  
Clint glares at her. She cocks an eyebrow in return. "Ok, I'll get you your coffee. But Peter, you _cannot_ let her in, OK?”  
They pinkie promise and Clint slips into the kitchen, shooting Natasha another glare.

*** 

Peter runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, yelling for Natasha as he bounds along her floor and crashes through her door. She’s reading in her special chair by the window and with much pleading and pouting he manages to cajole her downstairs for lunch together.  
When she enters the kitchen (unhindered this time) she sees the team all standing in front of the table, with funny little grins on their faces. They’re all wearing their tutus and as they step aside, Peter runs to the table and hauls up a parcel.  
“A late Christmas present.” explains Steve with a shy smile.  
She opens the gift and can’t help but laugh.

It’s her very own tutu. And it’s damn pretty.  
The top is black, and has a black bow on the front. The tips of the tutu are red and there’s glitter sprinkled lightly all over it. She smiles and gives all the Avengers a kiss on the cheek, with an especially big one for Peter.

 

The next day, all the newspapers have pictures of Earth’s mightiest heroes enjoying a picnic in Central Park all wearing their tutus proudly; Natasha, Steve and Tony spread on a picnic blanket, Bruce catching butterflies with Peter, Thor and Clint stealing food and chasing pigeons. 

 

Agents Coulson, Hill and Director Fury may or may not have found matching black tutus on their desks the day after.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my baby brother asked for a brown tutu for Christmas and #nogenderdecember and tutus are for everyone and they are the best


End file.
